


Our Sad, Bitter, Sour Little Worlds

by Inky_Squid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Kidnapping, Body Horror, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Empurata, Family Fluff, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Medication, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protoforms, Raised in the wild, References to Depression, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Self-Defense, Single Parents, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: Aus of dark stories that happen to have sparklings featured in them.Please be warned that there will be some disturbing themes in a few of them that I will set warnings for.That is all.Also some stories will seem rushed, but I will have someone beta read them to help me fix them.





	Our Sad, Bitter, Sour Little Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read and edited by my good friend, Epicenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getaway’s creator find somethings that concerns them about their youngling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Animal Death

Someone shook them on their shoulder, “Sweetspark... wake up.”

“Hm...” the one being shook murmured sleepily in slight annoyance as they kept their optics shut. Even groaning at the other beside them put a bit more pressure on their shoulder and moved their shaking a bit fast, “Hmmph...”

“Stint,” The one shaking the named partner spoke softly, “Stint,” they repeated in a quiet voice, “I found another grey frame of a robo-rat,” they informed the groggy mech who was still laying in their shared large berth as they were standing beside it.

“Hm... what...? Another,” Stint father his wording as he opened his mouth to yawn a bit as he only turned his head, with optics still off but are opened a tiny bit, to face their partner, “another robo-rat?” They asked the other in their daze still as they slowly sits up, “where was-“ another yawn, “this one at?”

He can make out his partner’s facial expression of concern as they hear her say weakly, “in one of the trash bans, near my work office.” They informed him as he opened his optics, a color of a light blue, to see her clearly.

“What..?” Stint sounded a bit confused as he looked to clock on the berthstand that reads out the time, “... this early..?” The femme nodded as they walked away for the moment.

**CLICK**

Slowly the lights in the room dimmed on as it steadily glowed brighter in which Stint groans once more as they now rub their optics. To which his partner of colors black, light smokey grey, and white colored frame with her orange colored optics looked to him as she sat on the edge of the berth, “Yes, unfortunately...” she nodded to him before adding, “I’ll have to meet Taskmaster later on today, you’ll have to go out a bit early to pick up some of Getaway’s meds around the afternoon,” the mech groans a bit but he understood the small demand.

Getaway has been acting strangely a few weeks ago around the same time he’s been suffocating the small robotic wildlife. And where he finds them is always a mystery to them both. But still, this behavior is worrisome. The last thing they need is waking one night with a pillow over their face with the sparking on top of it.

That’s something both creators didn’t want to happen.

So, Stint let out a soft but heavy sigh as he looked to his partner.“Right, you called them yesterday about the refills, Ashes?” The femme nodded her head to confirm it to him. Thank Primus for that. “Okay good. Was slightly,” his yawns again but hit mouth stretched out slightly before finishing his words, “worried...” he closes his mouth with a small rumble. His lover leans over to him to peck a cheek of his.

“Well, I’m off,” she told him as a small reminder as she stands up and went to a desk in their bedroom. Ashes picked up a datapad or two as she goes to the door, “Getaway will be awake in a bit. Make sure that alarm system is on if you choose to nap.” Her mech of a partner bobbed his head in understanding with him arching his back a bit to her, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he answers back to her as the femme went out of the room, which made him lay back onto the berth with a small hum as he check his internal clock to check the alarm system was still able to ping him. The system read as ready back to him. Stint lightly lifts up his servos to place them on his chest, staring up to the ceiling, and think. To himself, in his own thoughts as he simply let’s himself drift back into recharge.

* * *

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-_ **

The mech felt his system rushing into onlining his whole body. Rudely waking him up, his optics reactivated by the system nearby get him covering his vision with a hand, and his spark... well, he felt a small bond flowing still with a spark of curiousness. Ah, his little sparkling is awake is why. When that was confirmed to Stint, he made himself lean up with his ventilation system sighing out a huff, “Okay.. okay..” he murmured as he got to moving to the left side of the large berth to sit for a moment. He took a small breath inwards then exhaledout once as they got up to stand and went to the washroom for a moment to the sink. It turned on as the sensors on it detected his hands to gather some water before splashing some onto his face.

That was better as it shook him slightly more awake as he rubs it against his face, “Hmm~” he purred as he took his hands away to a hanging towel like fabric to wipe it on. Now that he was more stirred awake he beelined out of the washroom and out of the berth room. It was time to find his sparkling as he softly smiled tiredly as he held up a hand and quietly called to him, “Getaway? Oh where oh where could you be?”

His bond felt the young mech beam a bit on his but faintly disappeared. Stint held in a chuckle as he went along as he softly took his steps carefully as he called out again, then got a response back by Getaway. This went on for a small while before Stint came to the kitchen.

He looked down with his smile has changed to neutral as he sees the sparkling, sitting on a pillow in the area, who turned his head up to him. Getaway was still in their softer body developing, his colors still very faint on his body, but his small blue optics were clear as day as they looked up to his sire’s blue optics. The youngling slowly held up his hands and kept opening and closing them to him, “Up..?” He asked softly with a small head tilt.

Stint couldn’t say no to the young mech as he knelt down to carefully picked his creation up, “Sure, Getaway,” he told him back, having the youngling leaning against his chest as he held him with one hand. While his other hand reach down and carefully pulled the pillow off the floor.

Another still grey colored robo-rat that remained still with no movement, even its optics were blacked out. A clear sign that it’s gone, to which Stint glances to the youngling who was feeling along his neck a bit, “Sweetspark... what’s this?” 

Getaway hummed softly as he was fiddling with his small mask while he leans back to look at what his sire was talking about, “... roto-rat?” 

Stint thought to himself that Getaway was still a bit right but only half, “Well, a robo-rat Getaway,” he gently corrected the sparkling before he adds, “and your carrier has been saying you’ve been... snuffing them out with your pillow.” He carried Getaway to one of the counters to place him on it so he can help him. They pressed softly on the mask of the sparkling to open it to show the mouth of Getaway. Getaway lifted his hands to rub his face slightly, it was still weird for him even he had to get it open. 

“I am helping carrier,” the young mechling put together as he was lifted to be held back his sire’s neck. He held onto the neck cables as he squeezed softly as he leans closer to bite onto one of the neck cables. Stint patted the sparkling’s back as he got his other hand with the pillow to support the young one up.

“I understand that Getaway, but maybe I can help you find another way besides using your pillow. We’ll have to clean it now,” Getaway hummed to his sire as he just suckling on the neck cable, with his sire just goes to sit down at the table on one of the chairs. All the while he gazed at the mechanical wildlife, “And I’m sure we can help those feral mechimals who would like to have them,” he suggested to his youngling as he then can make out a ‘really?’ that was muffled so Stint answers, “Yes, they would like it very much. I’ll help you with it, but it’s between you and me. Don’t want Ashes to be upset at both of us.”

Getaway hummed again and replied with an agreeing hum, “Hmm hm.”

Stint patted them comfortably, “Good. Now,” he relaxes a bit in his chair, “just take your time. A big mechling like you needs your fuel.”


End file.
